A Normal day in Parliament
by Andr3w R0b3rts0n
Summary: WARNING: Hardcore smutts. I advise you do not read this unless you want to break your mind and don't care much for the British Government. I am officially issuing an 18 warning on this, but if you are not over 18, I can't stop you reading it. I know I put it in musicals, but it is anything but a musical, and the category I wanted was not up there. I am sorry in advanced.


_**A Nomal Day in Parliament**_

It was a lovely sunny day in London. The birds were sang sweet tunes from the trees and the day was pefect.

In the House of Lords, the discussion for the cut backs on schools was still continuing for the fifth consecutive day, when all of a sudden, Nick Clegg and David Cameron burst in, their bed rushing in on wheels, both completley naked and already having sex.

NICKS COCK IS GOING TO EXPLODE ALL HIS BABY BATTER OVER DAVID'S BEDSHEETS AS DAVID'S BABY BATTER POURS INTO NICKS ASS

IT'S SOOOO INTENSE AS HIS RAGING BONER BURIES DEEP INTO HIS ASSBUTT AND NICK SOUNDS LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD BOY GETTING A TOOTH TOOK OUT AS HE EEMMMPLLOOODDEEESS

HOLY SHIT IT'S A WHITE CHRISTMAS AFTER ALL

AND A LOT OF

JINGLE BALLS

HE MURMURS THAT HIS KOKORO GOES DOKI DOKI FOR HIM

/dokidokidokidokidoki/

OH FUCK

FUCK SCREAMS NICK AS DAVID'S MASSIVE MEAT SCHLONG DRIVES DEEPER AND DEEPER INTO HIS ASS

HIS FIRM TIGHT BUTTOCKS ARE SO ENGLISH AS DAVID GRIPS THE TATTOO OF THE QUEEN NICK HAS ON HIS LEFT BUTT CHEEK

AND THE OTHER TATTOO OF DAVID TENNET ON THE RIGHT

NICKS BUTT IS STRETCHED SO MUCH IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH TENNANT AND THE QUEEN ARE SMILING AT DAVID'S MEAT SCHLONG SLIDING IN AND OUT OF NICKS ASS

AND AS THEY MAKE LOVE IN BEAUTIFUL HARMONEY

NICK SINGS THE DOCTOR WHO THEME IN A MOANING FASHION

OOOOOOOOWEEEEEWOOOOOOOWOOOWEEEEWOOO

HOLY FUCKING CRUMPETS DAVID GASPS

AND DAVID TENNANT AND MATT SMITH SHOW UP AND START TO FILM THE REST OF THE FUCKING

AND OFFER THEIR SONIC SCREW DRIVERS AS DILDOS

NICK SCREAMS AS HE GETS ANOTHER SCREWDRIVER SHOVED UP HIS ASS AND DAVID SHOVES THE OTHER UP HIS OWN ASS

THEY BOTH PROCEED TO RUB THEIR MASSIVE COCKERELS TOGETHER AS THE SCREWDRIVERS TEASE THEIR BUTT HOLES

WHILE ONE DIRECTION BLASTS FROM THE RADIO

AND THEN JUST BEFORE HE REACHES CLIMAX DAVID SHOVES HIS COCK INTO NICKS OPEN EAGER MOUTH AND SHOOTS HIS BABY BATTER DOWN NICKS SORE RASPY SCREAM TORN THROAT

THEN THE CURTAINS DROP AND THEY SEE

THAT THEY ARE ON STAGE

IT IS MANY YEARS AGO

AND SHAKESPEAR APPLAUDS THEIR BEAUTIFUL ACT AS NICK GETS FILLED WITH BABY LIQUID

AND THAT

DEAR FRIENDS

IS HOW AN ENGLISH MAN

GETS MPREG

THE OLD PLAY WRITER SAYS

THE CROWD GOES WILD

THE DOCTORS AND THEIR SORCERY

AND THE QUEEN FAPS FURIOUSLY AT THIS WORK OF ART

NOOOOOOOO

WHY IS THE QUEEN PUTTING SOMETHING IN THEIR

IT'S PROBABLY ALL DUSTY AND GROSS

THE QUEEN CAN FAP AS MUCH AS SHE PLEASES

VERY WELL

BUT IT WILL BE DUSTY AND GROSS

EVEN PHILIP THE CREEPY CREEP WOULDN'T WANT THAT

PHILIP WOULD HAVE FAPPED AT THE GLORIOUS MASTERPIECE TOO

AND ASKED TO JOIN IT BUT

SADLY WAS REJECTED...

NOOOOOO

NOT POOR PHILIP

MEANWHILE DAVID IS LICKING AT NICKS BALLS, HUNGRY FOR NICKS BABY BATTER

ONLY DAVID TOUCHES NICK'S TENDER BUTTHOLE

AND HE IS SHOVING BOTH SCEWDRIVERS UP NICKS ASS AS HE LICKS NICKS BALLS IN HOPE OF RECEIVING HIS BABY BATTER

I#'M SCORRY I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AT BABY BATTER HESPLFP;SJMKP

I MEANA

AHERM

BABY BATTER IS THE BEST

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILD AND EAT THE ONES THAT WON'T MAKE IT TO MY STRANGE MAN EGG"

BUT OF COURSE

IS THAT NOT WHAT EVERYONE DOES THESE DAYS

HE SPLUTTERS AS HE TRIES HIS BEST TO GET WHAT HE WANT

WANTS

I WANT TO HOMO YOU ALL NIGHT

LONG AND HARD LIKE MY REIGN OVER BRITAIN

HE GRABS THE SHAFT OF THE LONG HEAVY MEAT SWORD AND SHOVES THE ENTIRE LENGTH DOWN HIS THROAT

CHOKING AND GAGGIN

GAGGING

PRAYING FOR EVEN THE SMALLEST DROP OF BABY BATTER FROM NICKS HUGE BULGING COCK

HIS

COLOSSAL PENIS

SMASHING DOWN WALL DAVID TO ATTACK THE CENTRAL BUTTHOLE

MISSION POINT HIS G-SPOT OF BUTTHOLENES

HIS BUTT IS SO WRECKED LIKE THE ECONOMY FROM HIS MASSSSIVEEEE DONGLE

*FIRES SHOT*

GRABBING NICKS COCK DESPERATLY SHOVING IT DOWN HIS THROAT

AND THEN

OUT OF NOWHERE

A MASSIVE TIDAL WAVE OF BABY BATTER FLOWING DOWN DAVID'S STARVED, PARCHED NECK

A WAVE OF BABY BATTER LARGE ENOUGH TO DROWN ALL OF TOKYO

DAVID LAPS IT UP ACTING LIKE HE IS THE SUBORDINATE PRIME MINISTER

BUT NICK ISN'T DONE

HIS BABY BATTER IS STILL RUSHING OUT OF HIS MASSIVE, COLLOSAL, THROBBING COCK

SPLASHING DAVID IN THE FACE, GETTING ALL IN HIS HAIR

THE QUEEN GETS SOME SPLASH BACK ON HER BOOBIES

WHY HER BOOBIES

WHY NOT?

THEY ARE AS FLAT AS A WITCHES TITS

FINE THEN

HOW ABOUT HARRY STYLES

ALL OVER HER LITTLE TIARA

HER BOOBS ARE YOUNG AND PERKY

GETTING IN HER HAIR

AND SOME GOES OVER HARRY STYLES' BOOBIES

AND JUSTIN BEIBER GETS SHOT IN THE FACE SO HARD HE DIES

APOLOGISING ALL THE WAY TO HIS DEATH BECAUSE SHE IS A PROPER CANADIAN

DICK GAME SO BAD IT KILLS

PCHOOOOOOOOO

PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW

MISSILES OF WHITE FURY

LET THE STORM RAAAAGEEE OONNNNN

UNBORN BABIES FLYING INTO EVERYONES FACE AND BOOBIES

THE BRITISH WEATHER MEN

IS STARTLE AS HE TELLS BRITAIN

THAT IT WILL BE HEAVY RAINS OF GAY BABY SEX WHITE RAIN

PROTECT THE TEA

THE WHOLE OF BRITAIN SCRAEMS

NOONE SHOULD GO OUTSIDE UNLESS THEY WANT TO GET PREGNANT OR HAVE CLEGG BABY BATTER ALL OVER THEM

BUT PEOPLE DISOBEY

RUNNING OUT

GETTING ALL OF NICK AND DAVID'S BABY BATTER IN THEIR TEA

AND DRINKING IT UP LIKE DIRTY UPPERCLASS PEOPLe

AND THEN

THAT'S WHEN THE PHENOMENON HAPPENED

BABY BATTER TEA STARTED TO SELL LIKE HOT CAKES

TEA HAD GONE UP A WHOLE 10% IN WAGES

AND EVERYONE WAS DOWNING HOT STEAMY BABY BATTER LIKE IT WAS ALL GOING TO BE GONE IN THE MORNING

_A/N: Hey guys. I would just like to apologise for this story. Me and my friend were talking on facebook one day, and I know it sounds weird, but we managed to write this story together. The only reason this actually happened was because she said "This conversation is slow, here's a topic. Dicks. There, run with it." I mentioned David Cameron and Nick Clegg being dicks, and I was running with them (Yeah, bad joke, get over it) and then we managed to come up with this masterstrocity. Well, I apologise once again for this. I will try not to put stuff up like this too often, but I will write some smutts. Thanks for reading this story, and actually getting through it. Well done, friend. Well done :)_


End file.
